Aqueous organo/fluoroorganosilanes solutions containing silicon bonded hydrolysable groups have several uses. The hydrolysable groups enable such compounds to irreversibly attach themselves to substrates containing hydroxyl or other silicone reactive species.
The significance of this `tethering` action, in this instance, is to retard re-soiling, impart shine and make easier to clean a variety of bathroom surfaces such as enamel, plastic and porcelain, also giving residual antimicrobial/algicidal activity.
It is desirable that the `tethering` agent is delivered via a predominately aqueous media with minimal solvent content.